


Na twej pupie moja ręka, kochać was to jest udręka

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Flirting, Inappropriate Groping, M/M, Mild Insecure Stiles, Mild Jelaous Stiles, Pre-Relationship, Sass, Stiles-centric, Teen Chris, Teen Peter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter przechylił głowę nieco w bok.

</p><p>- Czy istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego twoja dłoń znajduje się wciąż na moim tyłku?

</p><p>Stiles natychmiast odskoczył niemal pół metra do tyłu. Jego ciało zakołysało się niebezpiecznie, rozdarte pomiędzy pragnieniem ucieczki, gdzie pieprz rośnie, a rzuceniem się na kolana i błaganiem swoich zauroczeń o przebaczenie.

</p><p>- Uch, słuchajcie, ja… ja tylko… um. Nie ma dobrego sposobu, aby wybrnąć z tego impasu, prawda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na twej pupie moja ręka, kochać was to jest udręka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Hand on Your Ass, Your Mouth Full of Sass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710905) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Stiles zatrzymał się na środku szkolnego korytarza niczym rażony piorunem. Chyba miał przywidzenia. Niemożliwe, by jego najlepszy przyjaciel Scott ucinał sobie właśnie pogawędkę z jednym z jego dwóch zauroczeń. Po prostu niemożliwe.

Stilinski rzucił się w stronę szafek, udając, że właśnie jedną otwierał. Kątem oka nadal jednak uważnie obserwował gawędzącą dwójkę. McCall ubrany był w czarny płaszcz, nieco wilgotny od padającego na zewnątrz deszczu, a kaptur który naciągnął na głowę, ukrywał jego ciemne loki. Chris słuchał go, uśmiechając się przy tym życzliwie, Stiles natomiast wpatrywał się uparcie w plecy przyjaciela, w myślach zmuszając go do odwrócenia się i przedstawienia mu Argenta.

Głośny śmiech opuścił usta Chrisa i chłopak oparł ramię o pobliskie szafki, pochylając się tym samym nad Scottem. W jego oczach pojawiło się rozczulenie i na ten widok Stilesowi ścisnęło się serce. Kiedyś, dawno temu, Chris interesował się McCallem i Stiles po raz kolejny spadł wtedy w randze do roli nieatrakcyjnego dla nikogo nieudacznika.

Stilinski potrząsnął głową, karcąc się mentalnie za tak ckliwe myśli. Może i nie miał takiego powodzenia wśród dziewczyn lub chłopców, jak jego rówieśnicy, ale to nie oznaczało, że był całkowicie beznadziejny i niewarty uwagi. Zresztą nawet jeśli Chris czułby jakieś pociąg do Scotta, to nie miał one żadnych szans, aby przerodzić się w coś więcej. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Argent był zaangażowany w związek z drugim zauroczeniem Stilesa – Peterem Hale’em.

Fakt ten wcale nie sprawiał, iż Stilinski był mniej zazdrosny, widząc jedno ze swoich zauroczeń poświęcające uwagę jego najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Niemniej chłopak kategorycznie odmawiał wpadania z tego powodu w depresję. Poza tym istniało bardzo proste rozwiązanie całego problemu: odwrócić uwagę Chrisa od Scotta.

Stiles uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, kiedy nikczemny plan uformował się w jego głowie, po czym ruszył dumnie korytarzem, ignorując rzucane mu obruszone spojrzenia kolegów z klasy, kiedy potrącał ich co rusz, torując sobie drogę.

Gdy znalazł się w zasięgu słuchu, Chris spojrzał na niego przelotnie, a przez jego oczy przemknęła iskierka ciekawości. Większa część jego uwagi nadal jednak pozostawała na Scottcie.

McCall obrócił odrobinę głowę, jednak dla Stilesa było już za późno.

\- Scottie! – wykrzyknął i klepnął przyjaciela w tyłek. – Nie mówiłeś, że ty i Chris jesteście tak dobrymi kumplami.

\- Nie do końca – nadeszła prosta odpowiedź wypowiedziana miękkim, jedwabistym głosem, który należał do nikogo innego, tylko Petera Hale’a.

Stiles zamarł.

Głowa Petera byłą teraz zwrócona całkowicie w stronę Stilesa. Chłopak wyglądał na rozbawionego i znudzonego jednocześnie; jakim cudem udało mu się stworzyć ten oksymoron poprzez wyraz twarzy, Stiles nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

\- Naszą relację określiłbym raczej mianem bycia chłopakami, a nie kumplami, choć podejrzewam, że dla większości to i tak jedno i to samo.

Stiles się gapił. Po prostu.

Peter tymczasem przechylił głowę nieco w bok.

\- Czy istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego twoja dłoń znajduje się wciąż na moim tyłku?

_Jasna cholera!_ Stiles natychmiast odskoczył niemal pół metra do tyłu. Jego ciało zakołysało się niebezpiecznie, rozdarte pomiędzy pragnieniem ucieczki, gdzie pieprz rośnie, a rzuceniem się na kolana i błaganiem swoich zauroczeń o przebaczenie.

\- Przepraszam! Przepraszam, myślałem, że to mój przyjaciel, Scott.

\- Czy to oznacza, że zawsze klepiesz swoich przyjaciół po tyłku? – spytał Chris, a jego oczy zabłysły psotnie; następnie objął Petera ramieniem, przyciągając go do siebie.

\- Uch… nie… często? – spróbował Stiles, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Wygląda na to, jakbyś sam nie był pewien – oznajmił Peter.

\- Uch, słuchajcie, ja… ja tylko… um. Nie ma dobrego sposobu, aby wybrnąć z tego impasu, prawda?

Peter chrząknął z zamyśleniem, zagryzając przy tym dolną wargę. Stiles zwrócił błagalne spojrzenie w stronę Chrisa.

\- Sam nie wiem – odezwał się powoli Argent. – Jak to się mówi: złe miłego początki. Osobiście uważam, że jest uroczy, może powinniśmy rozszerzyć nasz związek o trzecią osobę?

\- Co? – wykrztusił z siebie Stiles.

Chris powiódł spojrzeniem po jego sylwetce i uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że jedyne, czego pragnął Stilinski, to pobiec za róg korytarza i tam poprawić dżinsy.

\- Bambi-oczy są naprawdę pociągające. Może jednak powinniśmy wstrzymać się z podejmowaniem poważnych decyzji do czasu, aż będziemy pewni na sto procent? Kilka praktycznych prób nie zaszkodzi.

Stiles stał z rozchylonymi ustami, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia jakichkolwiek słów. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozważał trójkąta ze swoimi dwoma zauroczeniami – owszem, kilka razy miał sny uwzględniające ich obu, ale przez myśl mu nie przeszło, aby mogły się one spełnić w rzeczywistości. Sam pomysł sprawiał, iż jego mózg eksplodował z nadmiaru wrażeń.

\- Mówicie poważnie?

Peter uśmiechnął się ciepło i przez sekundę Stiles poczuł przypływ nadziei. Wtedy jednak Hale zachichotał.

\- Jesteś słodki, to muszę przyznać. Może kiedy przestaniesz wyglądać, jakbyś miał dostać krwotoku z nosa od samego patrzenia na nas, weźmiemy to pod uwagę – powiedział, po czym objął Chrisa w pasie, by następnie razem z nim zniknąć z pola widzenia Stilesa.

Stilinski natomiast jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym stali. Jego serce biło przyspieszonym rytmem, a na szyi widniał wyraźny rumieniec spowodowany zarówno zażenowaniem, jak i podnieceniem. Chłopak przeklął i czym prędzej pobiegł do najbliższej łazienki. Nie obchodziło go, czy Peter i Chris żartowali, bez względu na wszystko zasiali w jego umyśle ziarno.

Wiedział, że spóźni się na biologię. Miał tylko nadzieję, iż nauczyciel zrozumie, że Stiles miał swój prywatny, biologiczny eksperyment, który musiał natychmiast przeprowadzić.


End file.
